Woody Allen
Woody Allen (born Allan Stewart Konigsberg; December 1, 1935) is an American actor, author, filmmaker, comedian, playwright, and musician, whose career spans more than six decades. He worked as a comedy writer in the 1950s, writing jokes and scripts for television and publishing several books of short humor pieces. In the early 1960s, Allen began performing as a stand-up comedian, emphasizing monologues rather than traditional jokes. As a comedian, he developed the persona of an insecure, intellectual, fretful nebbish, which he maintains is quite different from his real-life personality. In 2004, Comedy Central ranked Allen in fourth place on a list of the 100 greatest stand-up comedians, while a UK survey ranked Allen as the third greatest comedian. By the mid-1960s Allen was writing and directing films, first specializing in slapstick comedies before moving into dramatic material influenced by European art cinema during the 1970s, and alternating between comedies and dramas to the present. He is often identified as part of the New Hollywood wave of filmmakers of the mid-1960s to late 1970s. Allen often stars in his films, typically in the persona he developed as a standup. Some of the best-known of his over 40 films are Annie Hall (1977), Manhattan (1979), and Hannah and Her Sisters (1986). In 2007 he said Stardust Memories (1980), The Purple Rose of Cairo (1985), and Match Point (2005) were his best films. Critic Roger Ebert described Allen as "a treasure of the cinema." Allen won four Academy Awards: three for Best Original Screenplay and one for Best Director (Annie Hall). He also won nine British Academy of Film and Television Arts Awards. His screenplay for Annie Hall was named the funniest screenplay by the Writers Guild of America in its list of the "101 Funniest Screenplays." Filmography * What's New Pussycat? (1965) (actor & screenwriter only) * What's Up, Tiger Lily? (1966) * Casino Royale (1967) (actor only) * Take the Money and Run (1969) * Bananas (1971) * Play It Again, Sam (1972) (actor & screenwriter only) * Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex* (*But Were Afraid to Ask) (1972) * Sleeper (1973) * Love and Death (1975) * The Front (1976) (actor only) * Annie Hall (1977) * Interiors (1978) * Manhattan (1979) * Stardust Memories (1980) * A Midsummer Night's Sex Comedy (1982) * Zelig (1983) * Broadway Danny Rose (1984) * The Purple Rose of Cairo (1985) * Hannah and Her Sisters (1986) * Radio Days (1987) * September (1987) * Another Woman (1988) * New York Stories (1989) * Crimes and Misdemeanors (1989) * Alice (1990) * Scenes from a Mall (1991) (actor only) * Shadows and Fog (1991) * Husbands and Wives (1992) * Manhattan Murder Mystery (1993) * Bullets Over Broadway (1994) * Don't Drink the Water (1994) * Mighty Aphrodite (1995) * Everyone Says I Love You (1996) * Deconstructing Harry (1997) * Antz (1998) (voice) * Celebrity (1998) * Sweet and Lowdown (1999) * Small Time Crooks (2000) * Picking Up the Pieces (2000) (actor only) * The Curse of the Jade Scorpion (2001) * Hollywood Ending (2002) * Anything Else (2003) * Melinda and Melinda (2005) * Match Point (2005) * Scoop (2006) * Cassandra's Dream (2007) * Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) * Whatever Works (2009) * You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger (2010) * Midnight in Paris (2011) * Paris Manhattan (2012) (actor only) * To Rome with Love (2012) * Fading Gigolo (2013) (actor only) * Blue Jasmine (2013) * Magic in the Moonlight (2014) * Irrational Man (2015) * Café Society (2016) Category:Woody Allen Category:1935 births Category:20th-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American musicians Category:American atheists Category:American film directors Category:American film producers Category:American humorists Category:American satirists Category:American jazz clarinetists Category:American male film actors Category:American male musicians Category:American male screenwriters Category:American people of Austrian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American short story writers Category:American stand-up comedians Category:Antinatalists Category:Ashkenazi Jews Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Best Director BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Original Screenplay Academy Award winners Category:Cecil B. DeMille Award Golden Globe winners Category:César Award winners Category:Comedians from New York Category:David di Donatello winners Category:Directors Guild of America Award winners Category:Dixieland clarinetists Category:English-language film directors Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Film directors from New York City Category:Independent Spirit Award winners Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Jewish American musicians Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish atheists Category:Jewish comedy and humor Category:Jewish dramatists and playwrights Category:Jewish male comedians Category:Jews and Judaism in New York City Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:O. Henry Award winners Category:Entertainers from the Bronx Category:Secular Jews Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners Category:Writers from Brooklyn Category:American male dramatists and playwrights Category:American male short story writers Category:Midwood High School alumni